This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Serial communication can be used between different elements in an apparatus, between different apparatuses etc. to exchange information between elements and/or devices, send/receive commands, data etc. In some embodiments for peer-to-peer communications the serial communication utilizes one data line to send data from a sending peer to a receiving peer and one timing line to provide timing information for the receiving peer so that the receiving peer can examine the status of the data line at correct time instances and correctly obtain the data which the sending peer has transmitted. In some other embodiments there may not be a separate timing line for synchronization but other means may be used instead.
In the following the term communication element relates to a device or an apparatus which is able to communicate with another communication element.